This invention relates generally to the field of visual teaching devices, and more particularly to an improved word forming device in which a plurality of manually manipulable disc or wheels are moved to expose a line of alphabetical characters to form a word. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details permitting ready position indexing of each character wheel relative to the others by manipulation of the user, and equally important, reasonably low cost of manufacture and assemblies.
One of the principal difficulties in using devices of this general type is that of adjusting one character-bearing wheel or disc, while maintaining the remaining discs or wheels relatively immobile. Particularly in the case of young users, the inability to maintain previously adjusted settings while completing the adjustment of the remaining discs or wheels greatly increases the amount of time necessary to form a word, with resultant frustration to users having relatively limited attention spans.